1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a measuring system, a measuring process, and a non-transitory recording medium for causing a computer to execute a process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A measuring system which includes a measuring device such as an imaging device provided on a moving body such as a vehicle is known in the art. The measuring system monitors an obstacle or the like in front of the moving body, based on the measuring result (captured image or the like). The measuring system is needed to be applied to a safety system which controls movement of the moving body. Japanese Patent No. 4265931 discloses a technique with regard to an apparatus which measures an obstacle.
However, the measuring device of the measuring system measures only a front area of the moving body and cannot monitor an obstacle positioned at a lateral side of the moving body. Thus, for example, the measuring system provided on a vehicle or the like cannot detect an approach of another vehicle, which is driving on an adjacent lane, in a direction perpendicular to a driving direction. The measuring system also cannot detect that a distance between the own vehicle and the other vehicle becomes shorter when the own vehicle, which overtook the other vehicle, returns to an original lane.
For example, to provide a measuring device on the lateral side of the moving body in order to monitor the lateral side of the moving body at all times makes a processing load and electric power consumption of the measuring system high, resulting in the measuring cost being increased.